proper answer
by happyinmyownlittleworld
Summary: Amy never really gave Rory a proper answer... until it mattered most one-shot Amy-Rory.


Proper answer

disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters they belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat no matter how much I want them.

Amelia pond never gave Rory Williams a straight answer or one that made any sense and it annoyed Rory but he didn't let it get to him because he got the answer he'd been looking for eventually.

"why are you out in the cold?" asked someone from behind Amelia. She whipped her head round to see who spoke. A boy about her age maybe a little older stood leaning over the fence.

"because I'm waiting for someone" she answered.

"who?"

"The Doctor"

"why?"

"because" he would have asked more questions but he didn't know her after all and she was polite enough to answer his other questions even if she didn't answer them properly. He didn't want her to tell him to go away like everyone else so he decided best to leave before she did but that wasn't the last time he wanted to speak to her.

"what's your name?" said a voice which Amelia had heard before. She stopped, put one foot on the ground to steady herself from falling off the border of rocks she was balancing on and turned slowly around.

"Amelia, Amelia pond" she called "what your name?"

"Rory Williams" he said as he walked over to where she was standing

"is that really your name?"

"yeah, why?" she replied a little confused

"it, its just it sounds like a fairytale name"

"fairytales don't exist"

"why not?"

"because people don't keep promises, and they don't tell you the truth"

"yes they do"

"my aunt won't, I have to find out for myself"

Amelia told him before continuing to walk on the rocks. Rory didn't want to push it, he'd wanted to talk to her for a week now and her wasn't going to blow it. His mum spent the last five days encouraging him and his dad had told him he was being stupid several times in a variety of different words.

Maybe if he caught up with her now he could ask if she wanted to play something. So he ran after her.

"why do I have to steal the shirt and tie?" Rory whispered

"because he's your dad and he'd always forgive you" Amelia replied

"but I had to steal that wooden create and the tin of blue paint from your shed to, and you said that's because she can't shout because she doesn't have control over me"

"Shh, I can hear someone coming" Rory rolled his eyes Amelia had a point though so he was quick but still why did she have an excuse for everything?

"what are you doing?" asked Rory standing over Amelia who was stuffing several things into a small brown suitcase.

"packing" she answered without looking up

"I gathered that but why?"

"I'm running away"

"what? You can't do that!" Rory said sounding rather worried "your not allowed"

"well when your running away it usually means you're not allowed"

"how will you survive?"

"I have money"

"You need someone with you!"

"come with me then"

"no way if you do I'm telling"

"then you're not a true friend, and I'll just hide then"

"am I still your friend?" asked Rory

"depends" she said throwing her suitcase out the window.

Amelia was found three days later in an alleyway out of town so Rory never had chance to ask her what she meant.

"Amelia!" Rory called.

"I'm Amy now!"

"what? Why?"

"it sounded to fairytale"

"when we where younger you said fairytales don't exist, why?"

"because they don't" Amy said before jumping of the swing and tagging Rory and Running of down the park.

Rory had invited Amy to this Halloween party thanks to his mother who made him go and made him ask someone. Now they were dancing and Rory was thinking over so many ways in his head to kiss her and he hadn't even thought about the consequences yet.

After another 10 minutes he realised he'd better hurry up so he went for it. To his surprise Amy kiss him back after a few minutes they broke apart both panting.

"why did you kiss me back?" Rory blurted out

"was I not supposed too" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"yeah, just wandered why?"

"because" she said dragging him over to the table which held punch. Rory certainly wasn't going to say anymore now.

"why didn't you take me with you before?" Rory asked

"because I was way to excited and you were on your stag night."

"but you were on your hen night"

"yeah, so he's my imaginary friend"

"but I'm your fiancé and I'm marrying you tomorrow or when we get back to the normal time zone tomorrow"

"that's nice" Amy called as she exited the TARDIS.

The whirring of the TARDIS engines faded and Amy and Rory stood there watching it disappear.

"why did you choose be over him?"

"because I love you" Amy said but Rory raised his eyebrows "and because its harder to chase aliens when you're pregnant"

"okay" Rory said smiling

"and because now we can have other adventures with our child and when I was here for two months it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be."

"that's good" said Rory as he leaned into kiss Amy.

Now he had his answer.

-by Charley x-

Please review.


End file.
